


Четыре иллюзии

by daana, Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Четыре иллюзии

**Иллюзия присутствия**

На этот раз в Милане, в отеле "Аутсайд". Их отношения длятся долго, иногда Дино думает – слишком долго. За своими искусными, причудливыми иллюзиями Мукуро прячет предсказуемость и привязанность. Дино понимает это, когда очередной шпион, прикормленный и уверенный в своей безопасности, умирает, откусив себе язык. Перед смертью шпион говорит: "Завтра, Милан, отель "Аутсайд", девять вечера, не опаздывай".  
Мукуро знает, что Дино всегда опаздывает.  
Мукуро уверен, что опаздывать может только он сам.  
Мукуро скрывает заботу за эффектными позами.  
Дино списывает все это на его возраст.

Если бы Мукуро это узнал, он бы обиделся. Он говорит: я прожил столько жизней, Каваллоне, что тебе и не снилось. Еще он говорит: если бы ты видел то, что видел я... Еще он говорит: однажды я покажу тебе.  
В его возрасте Дино тоже считал себя очень взрослым.  
Неважно; это не главное.

Отель "Аутсайд" - место, вполне подходящее для тайных встреч. Заведение из тех, где персонал даже не смотрит тебе в лицо, демонстрируя, насколько он не интересуется твоими делами. Скрытые камеры в номерах входят в сервис. Но когда имеешь дело с Мукуро, хотя бы об этом можно не беспокоиться.

К собственному удивлению, Дино не опаздывает. Он даже приходит раньше.  
Находит номер 69 - всегда 69, такая смешная традиция - толкает дверь, окунается в запах цветов и освежителя воздуха, вешает на ручку двери табличку "Не беспокоить".  
Все как всегда, думает Дино, на ходу снимая пиджак, бросая его на диван в гостиной. Все как обычно. Он войдет в спальню, и там будет - там будет что-нибудь новое. Что-нибудь, на что Мукуро хватит фантазии в этот раз: цветущая оранжерея или сырой подвал, будуар французской куртизанки или хрустальный замок снежной королевы. Что-нибудь необычное. Как обычно.

Ничего подобного в спальне нет.

Кровать – обычная, двуспальная, разобрана и белье смято. Перекрученная простыня свисает на пол. Из ванной раздается звук льющейся воды. А на кровати, заложив руки за голову и покачивая ногой – одна закинута на другую – лежит Кёя. Дино останавливается; странно, но первое, что он чувствует – это обиду: Мукуро все-таки смог его удивить.  
\- Кёя, - говорит Дино. – Что ты тут делаешь.  
Кёя медленно поворачивает голову, улыбается. Дино видит длинный порез на его груди.  
Второе, что чувствует Дино – это ответственность, острую и болезненно приправленную подозрениями. И все-таки он спрашивает:  
\- Где Мукуро?  
\- Как это где? – удивленно переспрашивает Кёя.  
Такая интонация ему не идет.  
Предположения мелькают в мыслях Дино, как картинки в игровом автомате. Это Кёя под контролем Мукуро. Это Мукуро, завернувшийся в иллюзию Кёи. Это просто иллюзия - пустышка, как называет такие картинки сам Мукуро. Очень хорошая иллюзия. С синяком выше локтя, со ссадиной на скуле, с припухшими губами - Дино знает, сколько нужно целоваться, чтобы губы начали так выглядеть. Правда, он знает это не про Кёю.  
Дино сглатывает и понимает, что молчит уже несколько секунд.  
Кёя - или иллюзия - медленно улыбается, щурит глаза.  
\- Ну, и что надумал, Каваллоне?  
Хибари Кёя не умеет так улыбаться, думает Дино. А жаль.  
Зато Мукуро умеет.  
Это не может быть Кёя, наконец понимает Дино, вспоминая, как разбегались черные трещины по щеке обреченного шпиона, а до него - по лицам десятков случайных медиумов Мукуро. Контракт не скроешь.  
\- Какая интересная идея, - легко говорит он и начинает расстегивать рубашку. - Значит, решил, что мне это понравится?  
\- Тебе понравилось, - "Кёя" не меняет позы, наблюдает прищуренными глазами за тем, как Дино раздевается. Почти так же, как наблюдал бы настоящий Хибари Кёя. То есть, мог бы наблюдать, если бы...  
Дино не заканчивает мысль - задумывается о том, зачем в ванной все еще шумит вода, когда шутка уже раскрыта.

\- Ты иллюзия, - решает Дино, когда его рубашка соскальзывает на пол.  
\- Почему? – лениво спрашивает "Кёя".  
Дино неопределенно машет рукой, стаскивая джинсы. Это всегда было проблемой Мукуро – недооценка умственных способностей окружающих.  
\- Я неплохо знаю Хибари Кёю, - говорит Дино и садится на кровать. "Кёя" отстраняется – не всерьез, он хочет играть. Кем бы он ни был – он хочет играть, и Дино подминает его под себя, перехватывая запястья.  
\- А может, это ты иллюзия, - отвечает "Кёя". Его тон меняется, и серые глаза спокойны. Чтобы не чувствовать этого взгляда, Дино целует его в шею, и он вздрагивает, подается вверх, будто подставляя себя поцелуям. Это не похоже на Мукуро; как реагирует на ласки Кёя – Дино не знает. Наверное, Кёя на все реагирует одинаково: тонфами. Чертовски трудно перестать играть в угадайку.  
\- Мукуро, - шепчет Дино, оглаживая бока и живот "Кёи". – Все, повеселились – и хватит. Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. Если ты…  
\- Если я – что? – переспрашивает "Кёя" и неожиданно переворачивает Дино на спину. Дино пытается сесть, хотя бы приподняться, но "Кёя" соскальзывает вниз и, улыбаясь и не отрывая взгляда, дотрагивается кончиком языка до его члена.  
А потом кто-то выключает воду. Хлопает дверь, и – голос Мукуро:  
\- Мне показалось, или… О.  
Иллюзия по-прежнему улыбается и смотрит Дино в глаза.  
Или не иллюзия.  
\- Ты не теряешь времени, - говорит Мукуро, и Дино не может понять: кому он это говорит.

Мгновенная потеря контроля похожа на ощущение падения - ощущение, хорошо знакомое Дино. Вот ты шагал по улице, а вот ты уже падаешь, наступив на собственный шнурок. Падаешь, споткнувшись о незаметный камень. Падаешь, натолкнувшись на прозрачный серый взгляд, а вскинув глаза, не можешь удержаться за другой, разноцветный - потому что он не держит тебя. Он тебя отталкивает.  
\- Не отвлекайся, - говорит Мукуро, и вот теперь он обращается не к Дино.  
Серый взгляд меркнет, ресницы опускаются, темная голова наклоняется над членом Дино, губы прикасаются к головке, заставляют Дино вздрогнуть.  
Мукуро подходит к кровати, упирается в нее коленом - и Дино тянется к нему, почти не сознавая этого. Взять за руку. Удержаться.  
Пальцы цепляют полотенце, обмотанное вокруг бедер Мукуро.  
\- Похоже, тебе мало? - улыбается Мукуро, позволяя полотенцу упасть и глядя, как рука Дино падает вместе с ним. - Тогда я присоединюсь.  
Он садится на кровать, и "Кёя" сдвигается, уступая ему место, но не прекращает делать то, что начал.  
Дино чувствует, как по члену скользят вверх-вниз влажные губы, как проходится от яичек до головки язык.  
Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума.  
"Убери это", - хочет сказать Дино, но не говорит.  
Если окажется, что "это" - действительно Кёя, он обидится, приходит в голову безумное оправдание.  
Оправдание - это не правда.  
Правда - в том, что Дино нравится происходящее.  
Хотя вряд ли это Кёя.  
Наверняка это не Кёя.  
Надо надеяться на то, что это не Кёя.

\- Если ты не возражаешь, - говорит Мукуро, легко толкает "Кёю" кончиками пальцев в лоб, заставляя отстраниться, выпустить член Дино изо рта, и наклоняется сам.  
Дино сминает в руках простыню, стискивает зубы. Закрывает глаза - и снова открывает.  
Он хочет это видеть.  
Он хочет видеть, как Рокудо Мукуро и Хибари Кёя отсасывают ему одновременно.  
И он видит.  
Две головы сталкиваются над его бедрами, иссиня-черные волосы мешаются с глянцево-черными, а на его животе встречаются и сплетаются пальцами две руки - бледная, обманчиво хрупкая, привыкшая к перчатке как ко второй коже, и жесткая, со сбитыми костяшками и выступающей косточкой возле запястья.  
Дино жмурится. Ему незачем смотреть, достаточно чувствовать, как член вылизывают сразу два языка, как губы прикасаются к головке именно так, как ему нравится, в то время, как другой жадный рот скользит по яичкам - тоже так, как ему нравится.  
Все-таки иллюзия, думает Дино, все-таки иллюзия.  
А потом все заканчивается, прикосновения прекращаются, и его члену - влажному от чужой слюны - становится неожиданно холодно. Дино открывает глаза.  
Мукуро целует Хибари над его членом, крепко держа за затылок, не позволяя отстраниться, не глядя, сведя брови так, будто ему больно.

Это действительно иллюзия.  
Дино видит, как пальцы Мукуро путаются в волосах "Кёи", проваливаются в сотканный из пламени Тумана затылок - Мукуро теряет контроль, ему сложно ощущать границы собственной иллюзии, и он сливается с ней, тонет в своем собственном пламени, тонет в поцелуе.

Дино хотел бы закрыть глаза снова - но не может.  
Он никогда не видел, чтобы Мукуро целовался - так.

 

**Иллюзия доверия**

Однажды Мукуро спрашивает у Дино:  
\- Какой ты, когда тебя никто не видит?  
За окном хмуро и серо, дождь барабанит в стекла, и кажется, что весь мир давно утонул в мутной, чуть солоноватой влаге, только их «Аутсайд» все еще покачивается на волнах. Это настроение. Просто паршивое настроение. Призрак Хибари Кёи встает между ними, сколько ни делай вид, что не произошло ничего особенного. Зачем они уже третий раз подряд встречаются в этом отеле?..  
\- Обычный, - подумав, отвечает Дино. – Только все время что-то роняю. Или сам падаю.  
Мукуро негромко смеется – так, что вазочка с шоколадными конфетами, стоящая у него на животе, начинает трястись. Он любит шоколад – Дино, напротив, нет. Дино любит пиццу и Хибари Кёю. И тем приятнее кормить его с рук конфетами.  
\- А ты? – спрашивает Дино. Мукуро со вздохом отставляет вазочку и переворачивается на живот.  
Первое правило их затянувшейся связи гласит: «Не говори мне о Хибари Кёе».  
Второе правило утверждает: «Никогда не говори мне о Хибари Кёе».  
Третье проще: «Секс не равен доверию».  
Отсутствие одежды не означает открытости – Мукуро прожил столько жизней, сколько и не снилось Дино. Если бы Дино видел столько, сколько видел он…  
\- Эй, Мукуро. Ты что, спишь?  
\- Вряд ли ты захочешь это увидеть, - говорит Мукуро и улыбается. Улыбаться несложно, даже когда настроение такое же серое, как тучи за окном. Скрывать что-то - вообще несложно. Не скрывать - намного сложнее.  
\- А если захочу, - Дино улыбается тоже, то ли принимает улыбку за чистую монету, то ли принимает предложение сделать вид, что все в порядке. - Если захочу, ты мне покажешь?  
\- А если я тебе покажу, - Мукуро укладывает голову на сгиб локтя, водит лбом по собственному предплечью, кожей читая наизусть знакомый узор Эстранео, - ты будешь со мной трахаться?  
\- Конечно, буду, - говорит Дино так искренне, так торопливо, так... так успокаивающе, что Мукуро смеется снова.  
\- А если я страшное чудовище? - глухо говорит он, роняя слова в мягкую подушку. - Или одноногая беременная негритянка?  
\- Но не лесбиянка же, - Дино пытается перевести разговор в шутку. Это так мило с его стороны.  
\- Ну смотри, - говорит Мукуро, не шевелясь, не меняя положения, не поднимая головы.  
Для того, чтобы управлять покровом иллюзии, шевелиться необязательно.

В наступившей тишине Мукуро ждет. Он хотел бы сказать: «Ты же обещал!», но вместо этого не торопится поворачивать голову. Что сейчас видит Дино? Почему он молчит? Лжец.  
На исходе минуты Мукуро все-таки приподнимается, отрывая лоб от сгиба локтя, и длинные, похожие на извивающихся змей, лианы раскрываются веером за его спиной. Подрагивают чашечки лотосов – бледно-розовые, пламенеющие изнутри, и Дино смотрит на них расширенными, остановившимися глазами. По стеблям стекают густые прозрачные капли сока. Дино зябко ежится.  
\- А ведь я тебе поверил, - говорит Мукуро и встает, демонстрируя всего себя – человеческое тело, шлейф щупалец-цветущих лиан, прочные кожистые листья под ногами. У Мукуро нет корней. У Мукуро не было ни единой причины доверить свою тайну Дино.  
Неожиданно Дино садится, встает с кровати, подходит. На мгновение замирает перед округлым листом – там, где начинается темно-зеленая глянцевая кожица.  
\- Мукуро, - говорит Дино, глядя под ноги. – Можно? Тебе не будет больно?  
\- Это все, что тебя беспокоит?  
\- Это главное, - после короткой паузы говорит Дино, и в этот момент он выглядит человеком, в которого можно влюбиться.  
В которого мог бы влюбиться другой человек.  
\- Не будет, - говорит Мукуро и ловит Дино лианой за локоть. Мягко тянет к себе, вынуждая наступить на плотные листья, раскинувшиеся по полу. Зеленый ковер пружинит, заставляет Дино пошатнуться, потерять равновесие - но еще одна лиана поддерживает его с другой стороны, а листья под ногами изгибаются так, чтобы ему было удобнее. Чтобы ему казалось, что он твердо стоит на ногах.  
\- Ты... - говорит Дино, кусает губы, протягивает руку над плечом Мукуро. Стебель, увенчанный цветком, наклоняется к нему, позволяет прикоснуться к нежным, почти бесплотным лепесткам - и вдруг сжимается в бутон, удерживая кончики пальцев. Дино вздрагивает; Мукуро знает, от чего - сейчас его пальцы обволакивает прохладный густой сок. Интересно, рискнет ли Дино попробовать его на вкус.  
Интересно, чего он еще захочет.

Похоже, Дино Каваллоне сумасшедший – он хочет трахаться.  
В последнее время им было так скучно вместе, а теперь Мукуро смог его удивить. Впрочем, чудовище в постели – это в стиле мафии. Мукуро говорит все это себе, он обесценивает, врет и передергивает, иначе невозможно вынести слепую, бесстрашную нежность Дино, дотянувшегося-таки губами до лепестков.  
\- Позволь мне, - все-таки решается Мукуро, и Дино кивает.  
\- Не бойся, - отвечает он.  
Никогда еще Мукуро не был в такой опасности. Он понимает, что нужно бежать – Дино нащупал его сердце, но пока еще не сжал в кулаке. Но вместо этого он смотрит, как Дино закрывает глаза и падает назад – лианы подхватывают его, обвивают руки и ноги, трутся о кожу своими мягкими, бархатистыми стеблями, тычутся бестолково, жадно и будто умоляя. Огромный цветок проскальзывает между его ног, щекочет лепестками мошонку, ласкает напряженный член. Тело Мукуро живет своей жизнью. Или оно просто не умеет врать?  
\- И ты не бойся, - говорит Мукуро, а потом дотрагивается пальцами до его щеки – странно несмело, едва не отдергивая руку. Дино тянется к нему сам, вталкивает член в плотно сжатые лепестки, прижимается щекой к ладони. Каково ему? - думает Мукуро, гладя Дино по лицу человеческой ладонью, обхватывая его мошонку хрупкими только на вид лепестками, обволакивая яички прохладным цветочным соком. - Каково ему чувствовать все это сразу?..  
Мукуро думает о Дино, чтобы не думать о себе - но тело его вовсе отказывается думать, предпочитая действовать. Еще один побег тянется вверх, удлинняясь, на глазах теряя полупрозрачность и наливаясь яркой живой зеленью; бутон на его конце набухает, но не раскрывается, наоборот - сжимает лепестки плотнее и плотнее. Мукуро улыбается, когда этот побег отталкивает его собственную руку и прикасается к губам Дино, давит на нижнюю - Дино невольно приоткрывает рот, впуская крепко сжатый бутон, обхватывает его губами и только потом открывает глаза.

Мукуро почти разочарован. Оказывается, он надеялся, что Каваллоне запаникует; отшатнется; покажет отвращение. Наконец.  
Но Дино тоже улыбается; смотрит Мукуро в глаза и открывает рот шире. Даже не облизывает - осторожно ласкает языком бледно-розовый бутон, целует лепестки, водит губами по их бархатистой плоти - и это оказывается неожиданно приятно, так приятно, как никогда не было человеческому телу Мукуро; сложно было бы даже вообразить, что подобное наслаждение возможно.  
\- Не думал, - медленно говорит Дино, подняв руку, отведя на мгновение гибкий стебель от лица, - что цветы могут издавать такие звуки.  
И снова улыбается, и снова целует сжатые лепестки.  
Увлеченный этим занятием, он не замечает, что цветы налились багрянцем, а сок струится по стеблям, срываясь вниз длинными вязкими каплями. Мукуро больно прикусывает губу – секс в его настоящей форме всегда оказывался для партнеров губительным. Последним. И его никогда это не волновало: лотос растет на крови, иллюзия берет начало… он сбивается с мысли – губы Дино, обхватившие бутон, втягивающие его внутрь, мешают сосредоточиться.  
\- Нет, - шепчет Мукуро, - нет, прекрати.  
Кому он это шепчет? Дино? Себе? Его выкручивает в спазме удовольствия, остром и похожем на вспышку, и первое, что он делает, когда приходит в себя – нащупывает взглядом Дино. Может, это кровавые ошметки. Может – выпотрошенный труп. Нет, пронесло.  
\- Похоже на джем, - улыбается Дино.  
\- Прости, что нет булочек, - зло говорит Мукуро и отрывает от него сопротивляющийся бутон. – На сегодня достаточно экзотики.  
Он подходит вплотную к Дино, заставляя цветы и побеги опасть, отступить, исчезнуть; прижимается, закидывает ногу ему на талию. Находит наощупь губы – и правда, как джем – но Дино отстраняется.  
\- Что, обычный секс тебя уже не устраивает?  
\- Я хочу… - Дино шепчет ему на ухо, неровное, сбитое дыхание обжигает кожу. Он объясняет, как он хочет, и на последнем "пожалуйста, всего один раз" Мукуро не выдерживает.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - говорит он, не отпуская Дино, прижимая его к себе снова, позволяя новым побегам прорасти из-под ног, обвить их обоих. - Как пожелаешь.

Это будет сложно, - думает Мукуро, пока лианы разделяют их, роняют Дино на кровать, не выпуская из гибких объятий; пока бутоны расцветают на концах стеблей, целуя Дино везде, заставляя его стонать и вскрикивать, изгибаться, подставляя всего себя этим прикосновениям.  
Это будет сложно, но проще, чем было бы несколько минут назад.  
Удержаться. Сейчас уже есть шанс удержаться. Он уже получил свое удовольствие. Он уже может себя контролировать.  
Он на это надеется.  
Он стоит возле кровати неподвижно - то есть, не шевелясь человеческим своим телом - и смотрит, как новый побег проталкивается между остальных, и остальные послушно расходятся, оплетают бедра Дино, тянут в стороны, заставляя его открыться навстречу. Дино ахает, когда твердый, истекающий вязким соком бутон проникает в него нежно и настойчиво, втискивает сжатый венец лепестков внутрь его тела, ввинчивается дальше - набухая, покручиваясь, лаская изнутри.  
Не раскрывать лепестки, думает Мукуро, не замечая, что опускает ладонь на собственный член - машинально, не рассчитывая на особое удовольствие, просто по привычке - только не раскрывать лепестки, только не проникать слишком глубоко, только не врастать. Тело Дино такое жадное, такое открытое, такое... доверчивое, что удержаться почти невозможно.  
Дино захлебывается стонами, дрожит, подается навстречу целующим его цветам, приподнимает бедра, словно стараясь втянуть в себя и так уже утонувший в его теле побег.

Мукуро сжимает свой член так, что ему становится больно.  
Это помогает удержаться.  
Это помогает удержаться даже тогда, когда цветок, облепивший лепестками член Дино, чувствует тепло и влагу, изливающиеся в него.  
Дино всхлипывает беспомощно и обмякает. Лианы отпускают его, гладят на прощание, сползают с постели.  
Мукуро вцепляется зубами в губу, заставляет побег выскользнуть из тела Дино, заставляет почти невыносимое, кипящее, заполняющее разум желание цветения утихнуть.  
И закрывает глаза.  
Для того, чтобы управлять покровом иллюзии, зрение не нужно.

\- У тебя кровь, - говорит Дино вечность спустя.  
Мукуро открывает глаза, поворачивает голову. Они лежат на кровати, Дино смотрит на него нежно, безумно и растерянно.  
\- Кровь на губе, - повторяет он. - Красная. Это... иллюзия?  
Мукуро улыбается, слизывает соленые капли с прокушенной губы.  
\- Каваллоне, - говорит он врастяжку, внимательно глядя на лицо Дино. - Это всё - иллюзия.  
Дино моргает.  
Мукуро смеется.  
\- Ты что, - говорит он. - Поверил? Ты вообще в здравом уме, Каваллоне?

Он смотрит, как тускнеет безумный свет в глазах Дино, и с облегчением чувствует, что его сердце вновь ничто не держит.

Желание цветения затихает тоже, сворачивается где-то глубоко внутри гибким кольцом лианы, засыпает в нераскрывшемся бутоне. Вряд ли навсегда - но можно надеяться, что надолго.

 

**Иллюзия отсутствия**

\- Ты мне не веришь, - говорит Дино и коротко улыбается.  
\- Для тебя это новость?  
\- Ладно, - Дино вздыхает и вставляет ключ в замок. На мгновение замирает перед полуоткрытой дверью, непонимающе глядя на медную табличку с номером – "69".  
А потом все-таки распахивает дверь.  
\- Так зачем ты меня позвал? – спрашивает Кёя.  
\- Хотел предложить выгодное дело.  
\- Какое, - Кёя заходит в номер как к себе домой. Трогает запыленную поверхность зеркала и недовольно морщится.  
\- Выгодное, - рассеянно повторяет Дино. – Контрабандная партия колец. Один деятельный синьор решил за моей спиной связаться с поставщиками. Тебе Облако, мне все остальное. "Цепь Маммона" делим пополам.  
\- И Туман.  
\- Что? – Дино, стоящий перед кроватью, недоуменно оборачивается. Или делает вид, что не расслышал.  
\- Мне кольца Облака и Тумана. "Цепь Маммона" делим пополам.  
\- Зачем тебе Туман? - спрашивает Дино.  
\- А тебе? - щурит глаза Кёя.  
Дино пожимает плечами. Интересно, какого ответа он ждал - если ждал.  
\- Ты же не используешь это Пламя, - он зачем-то обходит вокруг кровати, смотрит под ноги. Как будто что-то ищет.  
\- Не использую.  
\- Я не понимаю, Кёя, - Дино по-прежнему не смотрит на него, не оборачивается. - В твоем комитете нет никого с пламенем Тумана.  
\- У тебя тоже.  
\- Ты не торгуешь кольцами.  
\- Нет.  
Кёя знает, каким будет следующий вопрос - но Дино не задает его. Сует руки в карманы, садится - почти падает - на кровать, сутулится. Кёя смотрит на часы. Время, как обычно, идет мимо.  
\- Каваллоне, - говорит он.  
Дино встряхивает головой и расправляет плечи. Встает, разворачивается к Кёе. Улыбается открыто - и напряженно.  
\- Мы давно не дрались, - говорит он так легко, будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. - Три года? Больше?  
\- Если хочешь развлечься, - Кёя сжимает кулак, другую руку опускает в карман, коробочка с Роллом как будто тянется навстречу, - обратись к кому-нибудь другому. Я тебя просто убью.  
Только сказав это, он понимает, что не лжет.  
Он привык обещать Дино Каваллоне смерть - но сейчас он готов выполнить обещание.  
\- Если сможешь, - теперь Дино улыбается без напряжения. Это почти раздражает. Почти как раньше.  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Кёя. – Кто победит, забирает себе все кольца.  
Дино кивает, смотрит мимо Кёи, и тот невольно оборачивается, следуя за его взглядом. В два широких шага Дино пересекает комнату, поднимает с пола что-то маленькое и блестящее, тут же вспыхнувшее синим пламенем. И прячет в карман.  
\- Да, договорились, - кивает небрежно. - Как хочешь.  
Синее пламя гаснет.  
\- Так что, мы будем драться? - спрашивает Дино, и Кёя улыбается.  
Он улыбается, доставая коробочку с Роллом. Он улыбается, глядя, как пространство искажается и вспенивается, а из стенок сферы прорастают стальные шипы. Коробочка трескается, крошится, осыпается песком под ноги. Улыбка примерзла к губам Кёи; он высвободил столько пламени, что чувствует – его человеческая оболочка вот-вот не выдержит.  
Тогда Дино узнает.

До сих пор это знал только Верде.  
Если бы не Верде, Кёя бы умер – оставаясь человеком.  
Если бы не Верде, Кёя бы не пострадал.  
Верде и его эксперименты. С кольцами; с коробочками; с пламенем предельной мощности; со спасением необратимо поврежденного предыдущими экспериментами тела Хибари Кёи.  
Успешно завершены. Полностью засекречены.  
Теперь Дино об этом узнает.  
Вероятно, ненадолго.  
\- У тебя кровь, - обеспокоенно замечает Дино. Он оперся локтем на шип, темный и блестящий от оружейной смазки – так непринужденно, будто позирует перед камерой.  
Убить его мало, его нужно победить. Разбить на куски его гордость. Заставить дрожать от боли и страха.  
Кёя знает, зачем Дино понадобились кольца Тумана.  
Тыльной стороной ладони он стирает кровь, сочащуюся из глаз, и говорит:  
\- Обратная игольчатая сфера герметична. В случае моей смерти она исчезнет – но на твоем месте я не стал бы рассчитывать на победу. Разве что тебе совсем не нужен воздух.  
Кёе совсем не нужен воздух: его человеческая оболочка, мягкая и уязвимая, пропитана регенерирующим гелем, имитирующим кровь. Но он потерял слишком много пламени – настоящей своей крови – и теперь силуэт Дино Каваллоне плывет перед глазами, а пламя продолжает вытекать, растворяясь в воздухе, впитываясь в ненасытную поверхность сферы.  
\- Тогда мы можем поговорить, - раздается голос Дино. – О чем-нибудь.  
\- О чем ты будешь жалеть, когда умрешь?  
Кёя читает ответ в его мечтательной, короткой усмешке – и ничего не чувствует. Ни ярости, ни грусти, ни обиды.  
\- О своем цветке, - наконец отвечает Дино.  
Это не тот ответ, которого ожидал Кёя. Не тот, который он прочел на лице Дино. Кёя не чувствует брезгливости - думает: что это за нежности; Кёя не чувствует сомнения - думает: что, если он ошибся; Кёя почти не чувствует неуверенности.  
\- А ты? - прерывает его размышления Дино. Он уже не опирается на шип, а гладит его поверхность ладонью, сжимает пальцы, доходя до конца шипа, неосознанно и почти непристойно. Кёя смотрит и не испытывает отвращения.  
\- Ни о чем, - наконец отвечает он.  
Это правда. То, о чем он мог бы пожалеть, ему не принадлежит. Нельзя потерять то, чего у тебя никогда не было.  
Дино смотрит на него с сочувствием, и это оскорбительно.  
\- А что у тебя за цветок? – Кёя преувеличенно серьезен. Он почти ослеп – Дино кажется ему темной тенью, размытым пятном.  
Ничтожным препятствием.  
Кёя не чувствует ни ярости, ни…  
Он не может проговорить это даже в мыслях, и неожиданно ловит на этом себя, и с болезненным удовольствием признается себе: ни ревности.  
Он не чувствует ни ярости, ни ревности.  
\- Что за цветок? – Дино дышит часто и неглубоко, с хрипом, и делает паузы. – Странный. Пугающий. Прекрасный. Стоит один раз его увидеть…  
Кёя шагает вперед. Почти с облегчением видит Каваллоне, сидящего на полу, на корточках, и держащегося за шип. Темные пятна смазки на щеке и волосах.  
\- Да кому нужен твой дурацкий цветок, - говорит Кёя. – Рокудо Мукуро. Что у тебя с ним.  
Каваллоне смотрит на него и смеется, и глаза у него такие шалые, такие больные, что Кёя чувствует, как что-то мягко и колко сжимает несуществующее сердце.  
У Кёи нет сердца.

Когда он поднимает руки с зажатыми в них тонфами, он ощущает, как вытекают последние капли пламени. Дино тянется за кнутом на поясе – то и дело теряя сознание, то и дело заставляя себя возвращаться.  
\- Я так и знал, - Дино смеется, задыхается, прекращает смех. – Знал, что ты тоже не человек.  
\- Что значит "тоже", - обрывает его Кёя.  
Дино улыбается и качает головой, смотрит на Кёю то мерцающими, то тускнеющими глазами, опускает и поднимает веки как будто с трудом.  
\- Ты не узнаешь, - говорит он, хрипя так, словно последний оставшийся в сфере воздух рвет его горло.  
\- Я узнаю.  
Пламени больше нет, и Кёя теряет равновесие, упирается ладонью в поверхность сферы, как будто это может его поддержать. Ведет ладонью по гладкой теплой поверхности, опускается на одно колено рядом с Дино. Приваливается к стене сферы, чувствует плечом знакомое, привычное, близкое. Чувствует собственное пламя, которое уже не может вернуть.  
\- Я узнаю, - повторяет он.  
\- Мы умрем, - губы Дино едва шевелятся, голос не слышен, но Кёя умеет читать по губам.  
Когда-то количество пламени зависело от решимости. Веры в себя. Злости. Когда-то у Кёи оно не кончалось.  
Теперь он чувствует, как пустота выжимает его, выкручивает наизнанку. Может, будь у него сердце, там бы еще оставалось немного пламени. Может, будь у него вера, он бы смог встать на ноги. Но у него есть только решимость - и он не приказывает сфере раскрыться. Даже когда перед глазами наконец темнеет, звон в ушах заглушает звуки - и он едва слышит, как с мягким шорохом падает на дно сферы тело Дино.  
Потом звон тоже кончается.

А потом треск и сияние, и Кёя открывает глаза, но видит только зелень – упрямые, упругие побеги, горящие синим пламенем, разрывающие облачную сферу – бесчувственно и больно, наживую.  
Над ним колышется потолок гостиничного номера. Кёя слышит голос:  
\- Кажется, я помешал. А, Дино?  
Выдох.  
Шум.  
\- Похоже на то, - отвечает Дино, и Кёя думает: "Ну давай. Испорти все, что только можешь".  
Синее пятно фокусируется перед глазами; пальцами, бережными, как лепестки лотоса, Мукуро трогает его лицо.  
\- Ты сказал, что он не человек, - говорит Мукуро. – Что это значит?  
Или:  
\- Он сказал, что ты не человек. Что это значит?

Так трудно разобраться, что он говорит, но Кёе кажется – теперь все будет хорошо.

 

**Не иллюзия**

Мукуро говорит:  
\- Цыплячьи гонки. Развлечение для малолетних идиотов, отбросов генофонда.  
Его голос звучит осуждающе, то приближается, то отдаляется. Хибари кажется, что в гостиничный номер пришли джунгли: по потолку скользят тени животных и змеящихся лиан.  
Хибари кажется, что он в любой момент может подняться. У него есть две фазы: живой или мертвый. Он жив; он досчитает до трех и встанет.  
Сейчас, чуть позже.  
Мукуро говорит:  
\- И зачем, скажи на милость, ты втянул в это Дино?  
Хибари кажется, что ему снова шесть лет – именно тогда его в последний раз отчитывали. Он мог бы убить Мукуро и снять с трупа кольца Тумана – это восполнило бы потерянное пламя, но сначала нужно подняться.  
\- Ты умираешь.  
Мукуро – размытое, неясное пятно – оказывается совсем близко и говорит:  
\- Он сказал, что ты не человек. Что это значит? Почему ты умираешь?  
\- Мне нужно твое пламя, - отвечает Хибари.  
\- Мое пламя, - повторяет эхо. Голос плывет, искажается. Всё искажается; Хибари не может даже досчитать до трех. Единица порождает иллюзии, двойка поглощает сознание, дальше ничего.  
Так не должно быть.  
\- Мое пламя тебе не... - голос вновь искажается, дальше Хибари не понимает.  
Мукуро прикасается к его лицу, и на счет "три" Хибари перехватывает и сжимает чужие пальцы.  
Синий лепесток срывается с кольца Тумана, за ним еще один, и еще, и следующий. Кёя ловит их губами, думает - всегда хотел это сделать - и едва не смеется.  
Почему он не отнимает руку?  
\- Мукуро, - говорит Дино вдалеке, голос обрывается хрипом, превращается в ничто, и Мукуро совсем рядом с Кёей отвечает прохладно:  
\- Я занят.  
\- Я тебя подожду, - сипло говорит Дино, что-то глухо шуршит, должно быть, он пытается встать, и Мукуро с той же равнодушной прохладцей откликается:  
\- Снаружи.  
Еще один лепесток Тумана скользит по губам, ласкает пересохшее горло, опускается туда, где могло бы быть сердце.  
Смерть отступает.  
\- Кёя, Кёя, - говорит Мукуро, убирая руку, и Кёя тянется за ней, но ладонь Мукуро тут же ложится на грудь, придавливает к полу, тяжелая и горячая.  
На счет "раз" Кёя распахивает глаза, открывая рот в беззвучном крике.  
На счет "два" пламя продолжает хлестать из раскрытой ладони, и лицо Мукуро приближается, становится болезненно четким; его взгляд, высокомерный – и такой жадный, ожидающий.  
На счет "три" хлопает дверь номера: их становится двое.  
\- Ничего, - говорит Мукуро. – Он мне и не такое прощал.  
Кея садится – его переполняет пламя, прохладное и колкое, чужое до головокружения, сводящее с ума. Он хватает Мукуро за руку, дергает, прижимает к себе так крепко, что не вырваться.  
\- Не говори так, - бормочет он в растрепанные волосы, чувствуя, как они щекочут губы. – Не смей к нему возвращаться, даже не думай.  
Мукуро отстраняется, а потом хмыкает, расслабляясь.  
\- Глупый Кёя…

Он все еще немного удивлен – что за странное существо этот Кёя, и как он может без вреда для себя поглотить столько пламени Тумана? Впрочем, не совсем без вреда: Кёя покачивается и тихо, пьяно смеется:  
\- Это все ты.  
\- Хибари Кёя, - говорит Мукуро, собираясь затем сказать - "возьми себя в руки", или может быть - "ты пожалеешь", или даже - "жалко выглядишь". Что-нибудь; что угодно.  
\- Рокудо Мукуро, - перебивает его Кёя, и повторяет снова: - Рокудо Мукуро. - Звуки перекатываются у него на языке, сминаются, затихают. - Закрой рот.  
Мукуро молча наблюдает, как Кёя встает на ноги - сперва неуверенно, словно ныряя в воздух; как ловит равновесие, делает несколько шагов - плавно и бесшумно скользит по номеру, оглядывает его, будто не видел раньше. Мукуро так и стоит на одном колене, смотрит снизу вверх, в кои-то веки не может решить, что делать; Кёя оборачивается и улыбается.  
\- Твое пламя, - говорит он, - такое же, как ты сам. От него можно рехнуться, - и подходит, протягивая руку. - Ты нелепо выглядишь. Поднимайся.  
Мукуро медлит мгновение, и Кёя улыбается шире.  
\- Было бы очень глупо, - говорит он, - сделать тебе какую-нибудь мелкую подлость. Например, отдернуть руку. Ты же не этого ждешь?  
Мукуро встает на ноги; у Кёи теплая твердая ладонь - вполне человеческая.  
\- Я бы мог тебя убить, - говорит Кёя задумчиво и рассеянно, разглядывая пуговицы на рубашке Мукуро: верхние три расстегнуты, и он как будто пересчитывает их взглядом. - Но я не хочу.  
\- Что, правда? - спрашивает Мукуро, глядя мимо Кёи. – Какой неожиданный поворот.  
Он пытается высвободить руку, но бесполезно.  
\- У меня есть все, кроме самого важного, - продолжает Кёя. – Кроме тебя. Сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
Он делает сам - он делает шаг вперед; Мукуро отворачивается, и теплые губы соскальзывают с уголка рта по щеке. Кёя больше не пытается удержать Мукуро, руки висят безвольно и расслабленно; он ловит губами мочку уха, и от этого простого, нелепого движения по телу проходит электрическая дрожь.  
Мукуро сдерживает стон, сдерживает побеги, рвущиеся наружу – пока он еще может это сделать.  
Он привык к Дино, привык к их спокойным, слегка прохладным отношениям, к безопасности расстояния, к отсутствию обязательств.  
Это во-первых - а во-вторых, он не уверен, что сможет остановиться. Кёя смотрит на него пьяно и расфокусированно, бессознательным движением облизывает губы – нет, теперь он уверен: он не сможет остановиться. Когда он придет в себя, от Кёи останутся одни кровавые ошметки.  
На счет "три" Мукуро почти готов согласиться – и ощущение бездумного следования чужой воле настолько сильное, что все внутри перекручивает от бешенства.

\- Ладно, - легко соглашается Мукуро, отстраняясь. – Закрой глаза и считай до трех.  
\- А потом? – спрашивает Кёя, закрывая глаза, и, не получив ответа, считает:  
\- Один. Два. Три.  
Пламя Тумана, чужое и непривычное, словно вскипает в нем, колет миллионами игл изнутри, как будто рвется наружу - и на короткое мгновение Кёя совершенно уверен, что попался. Что проиграл. Что сейчас действительно умрет.  
Он открывает глаза.  
Гибкие зеленые побеги вьются перед ним, тянутся навстречу и отступают, раскрывая бутоны, слабея, свиваясь в кольца - а потом снова вздрагивают и рвутся к нему; лианы струятся по номеру, как зеленые ручьи; вокруг шеи Мукуро обвился, как прирученная змея, увенчанный бело-розовым цветком стебель; Мукуро криво усмехается, и Кёя отчетливо видит, что он в ярости.  
Почему он злится, думает Кёя.  
\- Секс с участием посторонних предметов, - говорит Мукуро сквозь зубы, - занятие извращенное, но увлекательное. Спроси меня, могу ли я доставить тебе удовольствие. Могу. Один раз. Когда я закончу, ты...  
\- Ты что, пьян? - искренне удивляется Кёя. - Что ты несешь?  
И видит, как Мукуро, собиравшийся сказать что-то еще, медленно закрывает рот.  
\- Я не удивлен, - сообщает Кёя, ловя ближайший к нему побег, глядя, как он обвивает руку, чувствуя, как нежные лепестки задевают кожу его оболочки. - Ты всегда был ненормальным. Я могу пристроить к дому оранжерею. Хочешь?  
Побег наливается силой, дергает его, едва не вырывая руку из сустава, заставляет наступить на раскинувшиеся по полу широкие темные листья, прижимает вплотную к человеческому телу Мукуро.  
\- Ты думаешь, это иллюзия? - шипит Мукуро, сузив глаза, глядя сверху вниз, не позволяя отстраниться.  
\- Я вижу, что нет, - говорит Кёя. - И что?  
В глазах Мукуро мелькает растерянность, и Кёя повторяет – так мягко, как только может, пытаясь убедить, пытаясь не вспугнуть:  
\- Я вижу, что это не иллюзия.  
Мукуро прикрывает глаза на мгновение, а потом пожимает плечами:  
\- Не повезло тебе, Кёя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты меня почти уговорил.

Вдруг лианы взлетают и падают, весь мир превращается в кипящее море пламени, синего и фиолетового, пустота внутри разрастается, становится огромной, а потом лопается, как мыльный пузырь.  
Когда Кея приходит в себя, он первым делом находит взглядом Мукуро. Тот стоит почему-то внизу, смотрит, запрокинув голову, и лицо спокойное и отсутствующее, только губы дергаются.  
\- Я тут подумал, - говорит Кёя, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Если для тебя это так важно, я могу пристроить дом к оранжерее.  
Он висит под потолком в клубке лиан, проткнувших его – оболочка уже начала регенерировать, и кажется, будто побеги вырастают из его тела.  
\- Кёя, - отвечает Мукуро, и его голос едва слышен сейчас. – Почему ты жив? Что ты такое?  
\- Смотри.  
Кея поддевает края оболочки и с усилием разрывает их, выворачивает наизнанку вместе с каркасом ребер. Кроваво-красный гель струится по лианам, капает на пол. Там, внутри, под оболочкой, настоящий Кея – стальной остов, микросхемы и пламя, и еще зеленые стебли, и еще кое-что.  
Когда Кёя сам заглядывает внутрь, он видит распустившийся цветок лотоса вместо отсутствующего сердца.  
\- Красиво, - говорит он. – Это твое?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Мукуро. - Твое.


End file.
